What If?
by faircash1
Summary: Story starts out in season one. What if Nathan never got the idea to use Haley to get back at Lucas? What if it was Brooke who went to Haley for tutoring? Not Lucas, Peyton, or Nathan friendly. Brooke/Haley
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

It was a beautiful day in Tree Hill, North Carolina. However, Brooke Davis could not enjoy it as she was currently sitting in the principal's office getting a lecture.

You have to improve your grades Ms. Davis end of discussion Ms. Davis Principal Evans all but shouted.

And what is wrong with my grades exactly Brooke fired back.

You're failing chemistry and Algebra that's what's wrong.

Who cares about that, it's not like I will actually ever use it again once I'm out of this place.

Let me put it to you this way; improve your grades or loose cheerleading.

Brooke was completely shocked no one had ever taken their problem with her poor academic record this far before. At first she thought he was bluffing but the look on his face quickly told her otherwise.

Ok Brooke, now that I have your attention; I have taken the liberty of getting you a tutor. Here is her information he said handing her a piece of paper. She is expecting you after school.

Brooke took the paper and headed out the door, when reading the name: Haley James she got a smile on her face. She really liked looking at her Tutor girl and even though Haley did not know that she was Brooke's she would soon enough.

Haley was sitting in the tutor center waiting for Brooke Davis. She still couldn't believe she was about to be in a room alone with Brooke. Ever since Luke had joined the basketball team and started dating Brooke, she found herself hopelessly attracted to her. Even though she didn't really know the girl at all every time their eyes meet she felt her whole body heat up. When Luke and Brooke had broken up because she had cheated on him Haley found herself missing her presence; especially since Luke had gotten together with Peyton shortly after, she hadn't talk to him in weeks.

Noise pulled Haley out of her head and when she looked up, there was Brooke standing by the door. Their eyes met and both girls knew that nothing would ever be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...

Brooke and Haley stared at each other for what seemed like hours, neither good could bear to look away. Brooke being the bold girl that she was decided to make a move, without taking her eyes off of Haley she started walking toward Haley until she was right in front of her.

Hey Tutor girl I hear you're going to out some smarts in my thick head.

Haley finally coming out of her trance took a step back from Brooke.

Yeah that is the plan, did you bring your books?

That would be a no Brooke said with a slight frown; she did not like that Haley had moved away from her.

Well that's ok, we can just share mine Haley stated while taking a seat.

Brooke moved around the table and pulled her chair up right next to Haley.

I just want to warn you now that I am a terrible student.

Don't worry I am the best at what I do Haley smirked out.

I like my women confident Brooke countered with a smirk of her own.

Haley blushed and ducked her head while Brooke wondered how far down that blush went.

The girls actually got to work after that and to Brooke surprise she was actually getting the material.

See Brooke I knew you could do this you don't give yourself enough credit haley smiled.

You're wrong I'm just trying extra hard to impress you Brooke smiled back.

Haley's heart nearly stopped at that statement, she knew her face was as red as a tomato; but she gathered her courage and asked Brooke while she wanted to impress her.

Brooke smiled and looked down for a minute trying to decide what to say. She wanted Haley that much was for sure, she had never met anyone like her and Brooke Davis was the kind of girl who went after what she wanted. Brooke turned her body so that she was facing Haley and took her had in hers.

I want to impress you because I like you Haley and I was hoping that you maybe liked me to.

The fact that Brooke had used her actual name told haley that she was being sincere and the look in her eyes confirmed the fact. Haley was so happy that she leaned over and kissed Brooke right on the lips.

Brooke was a little surprised that haley would be bold enough to kiss her, but she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth, when she moved to deepen the kiss Haley pulled back and covered her had with her mouth a horrified expression on her face.

Oh my god Brooke I am so sorry that I just attacked you, I know you said that you like me bu…the rest of Haley's ramble was cut off by Brooke's lips. This kiss was different than the first because Brooke was trying to put as much passion as she could into the kiss so that Haley would know exactly how she felt. When Brooke felt Haley relax into the kiss she knew she had her. She nibbled on Haley's lip and ran her tongue over her bottom lip asking for permission to enter. Haley gasp and Brooke plunged forward with her tongue coaxing Haley's out to play. When the need to breath finally became too much they pulled away.

Wow haley breathed out.

Is that a good wow or bad wow Brooke asked, already know the answer but wanting to here Haley say.

Definite good wow haley giggled.

Brooke smiled and quickly pecked haley on the lips. Do you want to come back to my house and hang out with me after were done here. Brooke asked.

Haley was about to give Brooke a affirmative answer when a realization struck her. She was just kissing Brooke Davis. The Brooke Davis who had had more hookups than she could count. The Brooke Davis who had cheated on her Best friend.

Brooked was starting to worry she thought that Haley would want to hang out with her after their make-out session, but she hadn't answered her yet and was just staring into space. Brooke ran her had down Haley's arm loving her warmth to get her attention.

Hey you ok?

Haley looked at Brooke and wished she could just say no but she had to know that this was not just some conquest to Brooke.

Can I ask you something?

Sure ask me whatever you want.

Haley bit her lip and finally just blurted it out. Why did you cheat on luke?

What are you talking about Haley?

It's ok Brooke you can tell me, Luke told me all about it.

He told you all about what Brooke asked trying to control her anger.

He told me that you cheated on him and that's why he broke up with you.

Brooke's control over her anger slipped at that moment causing her to throw a book against the wall and yell at Haley.

IS THAT WHAT THAT BASTARD TOLD YOU THAT I CHEAT ON HIM THE LYING SON OF A BITH.

Haley flinched and back up when Brooke exploded, she had never seen the girl angry like this and it scared her a little bit.

Brooke seeing how afraid Haley was took a step toward her to try and calm her down, but Haley just back up more. Brooke stopped moving and put up her hand

Haley I'm so sorry that I scared you I just so angry that that idiot would blatantly lie to you. Please don't be afraid of me.

Brooke started toward Haley again and this time she did not retreat back. When the girls were in front of each other Brooke took Haley's hand and pulled her in for a hug. Which Haley fell into.

Brooke whispered in Haley ear, come back to my place and we can order some food and talk more.

Haley pulled back and looked at Brooke, even though she was still a little freaked out she just could not deny Brooke's request.

Ok, let's go. Both girls smiled at each other. They gathered their things and walked hand and hand out of the school.


End file.
